Untitled
by Frost Wolf13
Summary: Sorta a beybladeyugioh crossover i suck at summarys...mages, yamis, beyblades, bit beasts, maybe demons....
1. Default Chapter

Introduction Of Characters Akari, a 14-year-old girl with middle of the back black hair. She has Yellow/amber/golden eyes with slits in them just like a cats. She has small cat fangs and has 2 red triangles on each cheek. She wears a navy blue t- shirt with flames on the bottom and on the sleeves and wears black Capri pants. Her personality is that she is sometimes distant from everyone. Most people when they look at her think she is a cold-hearted person because of her eyes. But that's only part of her, she's cold to people she doesn't know but once you get to know her she a really nice person. Akari has a very unique item that she never takes off, its called the sennen watch (thousand year watch) inside of it resides an ancient spirit named Shippo. Akari is an ice Mage. And a wolf demon; she has wolf ears that show through her hair. Her Guardian Animal is IceDranzer an icy blue phoenix with fire armor.  
  
Ayami is a 13 about to turn 14 year old girl with purple shoulder length hair. Her eyes are Red. She wears a light blue shirt with dark blue pants. Her personality is basically like ray's she is a kind hearted person and will do anything to help her friends. Ayami is Akari's best friend. Her guardian animal is Drizzit a black dragon with red wings.  
  
Shippo a 14-year-old guy (spirit inside sennen watch, 5000 year old fire mage.) He has silver eyes with sorta a red tinge to them. He has short red spiky hair. He wears a black t-shirt, black pants, and of course the sennen watch. His personality is that he is kind of cold like his Hikari (means light in Japanese), but is also somewhat protective of his hikari. His shadow powers are strong, as well as his fire powers. His guardian animal is flash leopard a leopard that's glowing in fire. (though I don't know why he'd need a guardian).  
  
Ray a 14-year-old guy he has black long hair, its messy at the top and the rest is in a cloth to his feet. Ray has amber eyes with cat slits in them. He also has cat fangs. Ray is Akari's brother. He wears a Chinese style shirt and blue pants. Ray always helps his teammates out, he usually expresses his feelings freely, and he is a really nice person. Ray's guardian animal is Driger, a white tiger with green strips unstead of black. Ray and Akari are both a Neko-jin (means part cat in Japanese).  
  
Kai a 14-year-old guy, he has azure colored hair, light blue in the front and dark blue hair behind that. He has silver eyes and 2 blue triangles on each cheek. He wears a black muscle shirt and baggy blue pants. He wears red arm guards. Kai hardly ever talks, he just basically observes his team, and hates it when people try to be his friend, he hates opening up to people, so he usually keeps to himself. Kai's guardian animal is Dranzer a firey red phoenix with gold armor.  
  
END OF MAIN CHARACTERS!!!! 


	2. The hooded people appear

"So.what so you think Akari?.Akari? AKARI!!" Ayami yelled waving a hand in front of her friends face. "Hm?" Akari said. "I asked you what do you think" Ayami said rolling her eyes. "oh..sorry.erm.what do I think about what?" Akari asked, well she had just been in a conversation with her yami, Shippo and you kinda zone out when you talk in your mind. "About going to the arcade after school.do you want to?" Kai asked, 'man, whats her problem?, shes been zoning out for the past few days' Kai thought. "oh sure, I'd love another chance to beat you all" she laughed at the look on her brothers face. "I'm only joking geez Ray lighten up" She said tryin to stifle her laughter. "what time is it anyway Akari?" asked Ayami staring at her friend. "its uh" she looked at her watch, which had suddenly begun glowing. "arg too bright" Kai said shielding his eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down another person was visable, everyone was surprised, seemingly this person came out of Akari's watch. "Hi" He said running a hand through his firery red hair. "Er.not to be rude or anything but, who are you?" asked Ray, this guy looked weird his eyes were a silvery red color, and not to mention his hair, it was a fire red. "Hn. Akari, you mean you haven't told them yet?" Shippo asked sounding surprised. They all looked from Akari to Shippo looking confused except for Kai, who had a feeling that this was a spirit form inside the gold watch Akari always wears. /okay.so I haven't told them/ Akari said mentally to Shippo //Why haven't you? Slipped your mind I suppose?// Shippo said /well no.I didn't want them to think I was weird/ Shippo just raised an eyebrow looking at Akari. "Okay, okay fine" Akari said defeated, "guys this is Shippo, my Yami, he's the spirit that lives inside the sennen watch." Akari Explained. "Well that's cool" Ayami stated. "you mean you don't think I'm weird?" Akari asked. "feh, if we thought you were weird we would have told you already, being an ice mage and a wolf demon are weirder than having a spirit living inside of you," Kai side looking up.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnng  
  
"yes!!!" Ray yelled punching the air, "The end of the day finally". Kai just laughed at his enthusiasm. They started walking to the arcade with Shippo since he refused to get back in the watch. As the were walking Akari spotted some guy in a cape with a weird symbol on the hood, 'hmm.' she thought, 'I sense something evil about him'. "Well Hello there, I wonder if you would like to have your fortune told" asked the guy with the cape. Akari looked at him narrowing her eyes. "If you would like to have your fortune told I need to hold a personal possession, Ah yes that'll do," he said making a grab for Akari's Sennen watch. "Hey!" She said baring her fangs. Shippo stepped up to the man, you could clearly see by the look on his face that he was ticked. "Don't EVER try and hurt my Hikari, or take the sennen watch again." He said in a dangerous voice. He was glowing black. He was about to use his shadow magic. The man stumbled back, and Ray, Kai and Ayami were just watching eyes wide. Shippo closed his eyes and concentrated, the man in the cape was glowing in a dark outline like Shippo. All of a sudden the man yelled as he was thrown back 10 blocks and hit a wall, then fell to the ground, dead or unconscious who knew. 'that'll teach you, stupid guy, I think I heard of them called rare hunters, never get a yami mad' Akari thought. /Thanks, Shippo/ Akari said to Shippo. //Yeah sure, no problem Hikari// shippo replied. "Dude, nice power," Ray said. "Is Akari's power as strong as yours?" Ayami asked her purple hair swaying slightly. "Nope, I'm a little bit stronger than she is," Shippo said grinning. "Should we go to the arcade now," Akari asked glaring at her Yami, He took a step back nervously. "hn. Lets go" Kai said. He had already started walking there, "Hey! Wait up" Ray yelled, the others ran after them.  
  
At the Arcade  
  
"Oh yeah! I won again! Hah beat that Ray" Akari said, Her golden eyes looking at Kai, Ray and Shippo, as if challenging them to a game of super smash bros melee. "Alright then I will," Ray said a determined glint in his eye, "how does a 5 life survival round sound to you?" "Okay," Akari said, "But just to warn you, you wont win". "Hey what's going on here?" Ayami asked, she had just got back from another game she was playing which was called Disgaea hour of darkness. "Hn. Nothing much, Akari challenged Ray to a fight in Super Smash, and he accepted, so now they're going at it." Kai explained, he was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and watching the match. "Wow Kai, I think that's the most I've heard you say." Ayami said trying to stifle her laughter, but failing miserably. Kai glared at her, and she stopped laughing. The match went on, Akari using her best character, Pikachu, and Ray using his best, Link. Ray had managed to get Akari down to 2 lives. 'hmmm..ahahah he fell for it' She thought. Just when Ray thought he had won, the Pikachu had evolved, somehow into a Raichu, and was kicking Links butt. "I win" Akari said simply. Ray grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "damn you". 


End file.
